1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bag devices and more particularly pertains to a new bag device for holding and retaining a beach towel, wherein the bag may be used as a pillow attached to the beach towel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bag devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,828 describes a towel that can be converted into a tote bag, thereby not requiring a bag that is separate from the towel. Yet another such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,668 that again shows a combination bag and towel wherein the bag is formed from the towel. Still yet another similar device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,6187,110.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a bag and towel combination wherein the two are selectively attachable or removable from each other. Additionally, the bag should include additional pockets and the like so that it is more useful as a tote bag itself. Additionally, by utilizing a bag that is not formed from the towel, the bag may be used as a pillow while lying on the towel.